dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clyde Amaymon
Clyde Amaymon is the descendent of the great devil, Amaymon, and the next heir of the Amaymon Clan. He is the second youngest son of Lord Amaymon and Vivian Amaymon, and the husband of Avignis Asmodeus. He is also the current possessor of the Longinus, Lernaean Ignition. Appearance Clyde is a handsome young man with white hair and and sharp, black eyes, he also has birthmarks that looked like bluish black tattoos that go from his forehead to his cheeks. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Clyde has a noble and calm personality and greatly respects his opponents, such as Uther Pendragon and Akuko Lucifer. He also likes to fight strong people. He is a kind-hearted and compassionate person and has a very straightforward personality. He even shows unconditional kindness to his foster brother, Lysandre Zepar, and his wife, Avignis Phenex. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Clyde has all the common skills and powers of one. It shown Clyde can teleportation himself to any location, and create barriers equal to the barriers created by Blinded Providence, the strongest barrier-type Sacred Gear. * Earthbound (アースバウンド, Āsubaundo): The Amaymon Clan's signature move. It allows the Clyde to control and create all forms of earth, and create creatures and weapons made of earth. Immense Combat Skills: Clyde is considered to be one of the Underworld's top fighters. He is capable of easily fighting many mass-produced Evil Beasts and Evil Gods on his own. Immense Strength: Clyde is widely known as a top fighters of the Underworld. His strength is also greatly acknowledged by immensely power Devils, such as Sairaorg Bael and even the God, Ebisu. Master Scythe Wielder: Clyde is an extremely proficient scythe wielder. In his Breakdown the Beast, Clyde could use a scythe to effortlessly slice apart an army of anti-monsters created by Lucas Shidou and dragon knights created by Isaiah Kiba. Immense Durability: Clyde's has durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. He was able to take on Lucas' anti-monster, Jabberwocky, and Cthulhu's immense power head on with only minor injuries. Clyde has managed to survive being brutally crushed by Gluttony even after receiving holy magic from Dante Alighieri. In his battle with Gluttony, Clyde could withstand the full force of Gluttony's Great Demonic Flames, also managing to endure the extremely painful side effects of the Breakdown the Beast that caused him to bleed profusely despite being already badly injured. Dragon Tamer: As his mother is a member of the Buné Clan, Clyde has the ability to tame Dragons. * Dragon Summoning: Clyde has the ability to summon dragons that he as tamed in the past, as shown when he summoned an unnamed ice dragon to help him fight Gluttony. Flight: Being a Devil, Clyde can fly using his wings. Equipment Lernaean Ignition (レルナエーン着火, Rerunaēn chakka): One of the original 17 Longinus, Lernaean Ignition takes the form of a greyish-silver dagger that resides the spirit of a Lernaean Hydra named Kaross, although the spirit is able to materialize itself taking the form of a large four-headed hydra. * Tryian Sea Beast (ティリア海獣, Tiria kaijū): The Balance Breaker of Lernaean Ignition, that creates a silver and green, dragon-themed armor and allows him to use the hydra's powers and fire and venom through his claws to further augment his power. * Tyrian Amaymon Empire Sea Beast (ティリアンアマイモンエンパイアビースト, Tirian amaimon Enpaia bīsuto): This is Lernaean Ignition's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Clyde's armor changes color to silver, green and white. It possesses immense power, allowing Clyde to easily overwhelm Slouth, the third-strongest of the Seven Deadly Sins. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short, and after will feel immense pain. Scythe: Clyde wields an unnamed, metal and wood scythe which he uses for battle. Trivia * His appearance is based off Takuma Sakamoto (Diablo), from "How Not to Summon a Demon Lord". * Clyde likes hot dogs. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Clyde Amaymon's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit